Happenings
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia's best friend is plotting to put Elliot and Olivia together. Will Olivia finally admit that she loves him and break up with her current boyfriend? Find out. EO. Rated mature for some language that is considered only suitable for mature people!
1. Meet the Best Friend

This is a fanfic I threw together because I see how much you all want E/O.

**Beware: Kacy is a character that I used in my last story. She is Olivia's current partner because when Olivia came back from her undercover gig, Elliot was paired with Dani so they had to get Liv a new partner. She is also Liv's best friend that she has known since she was three. Hope that's clear?**

Oh yeah, I don't own the SVU characters!

Happenings

Chapter One

Olivia was sitting in the squad room, just staring off into space. She was thinking about Elliot. It wasn't unusual, she thought about him everyday, at least a thousand times. Right now she was thinking about her past boyfriends, how none of them had ever really "measured up". Who possibly could? Elliot had known her for eight years, and at any given moment could tell you exactly what Olivia's train of thought was. Olivia was stuck though, she was going out with a businessman from wall street. Justin was good looking and nice, but it wasn't the same.

"Olivia," Kacy said drawing out her name.

Olivia was sadly brought back to reality. She looked up at Kacy, "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Kacy asked, "Is it a guy? I bet it's a guy. Who is it?"

"Justin," Olivia said.

Kacy suddenly went back to work, which was rare for her. Olivia figured that Kacy would start back into her after work, or at a more private time.

Later that day Kacy was reading a file and putting the finishing touches on the paperwork for it. She looked up at Olivia and Elliot talking in a corner. Kacy hated to be the one who broke up their partnership, but realistically, it wasn't her fault. It was that slut, Dani's fault. Kacy knew they loved each other, she just needed a plan. To break up Justin and Olivia, and make them both see that they were falling for each other.

Everyone was gone by six, except Elliot and Olivia. Olivia was still working diligently on her last case, and Elliot was at his own desk, watching her. He noticed her blinking, he assumed from exhaustion.

"Tired?" he asked from across the room.

Olivia looked up, "Yeah, I just want to finish this file."

She continued to work on the file until her cell rang on the desk, by her computer. She picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello," she greeted the caller.

"Hey babe," said a mans voice

"Justin, hey." Olivia said.

She wouldn't admit it but she really just didn't feel like talking to him. "What are you doing?" he asked

"I am finishing up a file, then I agreed to meet my friend for a drink." She stated.

Elliot worked on his file and pretended not to listen.

"Oh," Justin continued, "Mind if I tag along? I want to get to know your friends."

"Alright," Olivia said, "You asked for it."

"Cool, I'll see you then okay?" Justin asked

"Okay, I'll call you," Olivia said, "Bye."

"Bye," Justin said.

She snapped the phone shut and set it down on the desk. "You aren't really into him are you?" Elliot asked

"What?" Olivia asked

"You aren't into him, I can tell." Elliot said.

Olivia sighed, "He's a really nice guy and all but…" She paused.

She really had no complaints about him. He was clean cut and handsome, polite, everything a woman would look for in a guy.

"But?" Elliot asked

_He's not you._ Olivia thought.

"He too good to be true." Olivia concluded, obviously lying.

"Yeah, he probably is leading a double life." Elliot said jokingly.

Olivia smiled, "Elliot."

She shook her head and stood up. "I got to run."

"Is he going to meet Kacy?" Elliot asked

"Yes, god help us all." Olivia said gathering up her things.

Olivia and Justin walked into the bar, as Olivia scanned the place for Kacy. She spotted her and pulled Justin over to where Kacy was sitting.

Kacy was tending to a Long Island Ice Tea. She heard Olivia walk up behind her and she whirled around on her barstool.

"Hey," Kacy said happily.

"Hi, are you drunk already?" Olivia asked

"Getting there." Kacy stated.

Olivia turned to Justin, "Kacy, this is Justin, Justin this is my best-friend and co-worker, Kacy."

Justin smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Kacy said, "Olivia has told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." Justin said.

"Not really," Kacy stated creating a sudden tension. She took another swig of her drink. A smile formed on her face, "I was kidding."

Justin laughed, "Oh, thank god."

"Yeah," Kacy said.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Olivia said suddenly, turning to Justin, "Order me something okay?"

"Okay, darling." He said

_Darling? _Kacy thought, _this is definitely not the guy for Liv._

He waved over the bartender. "Can I have two Budweiser's?"

"Uh no," Kacy said, "A bud and a Corona."

"Alright," the bartender said, a little confused.

"Olivia doesn't really like bud." Kacy said.

"Oh," Justin said.

"It's okay," Kacy said, "At least you didn't order her an orgasm."

Justin laughed, "Are you always this funny or is it just because you've had a little too much to drink?"

"No, I'm pretty much like this all the time." Kacy said, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I am an investment banker." He stated.

"Oh," Kacy said, "Well you already know what I do."

Olivia walked up behind them, "You guys find something to talk about while I was gone?"

"You," Kacy stated.

"Oh no," Olivia said.

The bartender put two drafts in front of them. "What did you get?" Olivia asked

"A Corona for you and a Bud for me." He stated

"Kacy tell you I didn't like Bud?" Olivia asked a little amused.

"Yep," Justin said.

Kacy's cell phone started ringing. She searched for it and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Kacy said, "Alright I'll be home in a minute."

She shut her cell phone and slipped it into the pocket of her jacket.

"Gotta go," she stated, "Kids need me."

"Kacy, maybe I should drive you." Olivia said.

"No thanks, I'll take a cab, but I will need a ride to pick up my car in the morning." Kacy said.

"Alright," Olivia said smiling as Kacy walked out amazingly without stumbling.

Olivia and Justin talked and drank their beers. Olivia then stated she was tired and he walked her home. He kissed her on the cheek in the front of the apartment building, then they went their separate ways.

I promise there is more Liv and El coming up!

You'll make my day if you review.


	2. Operation Sabotage

Hey people!

I just want to give a special thanks to: onetreefan, MariposaAngel18, and gilmorefreak632 for reveiwing!

Happenings

Chapter Two

Kacy had been waiting all day for Olivia to leave her cell phone unsupervised. As soon as the moment sprang up Kacy snatched it and looked for Justin in the phonebook.

She found the number and scrawled it on a piece of paper. Then she quietly tucked it away in a drawer. When Olivia came back from the file room she didn't even realize it was ever taken.

The case they were working on weren't actually going anywhere. They had a rape victim that refused to talk. They had three cases which were depending solely on DNA, which was in the lab being processed.

"I think I'm going to go home to the kids, do you got it handled?" Kacy asked.

"What is there to handle?" Olivia asked

"Well nothing I guess." Kacy said, "Just cover for me."

Kacy gathered her things and walked out. Olivia walked up to the crib and rummaged through her locker. She was surprised when she heard Elliot say, "What are you looking for?"

"My flash drive, I have notes on a case that I did at home on it." Olivia stated.

_Damn, she works at home too? _Elliot thought.

"Oh," Elliot stated.

"What are you doing up here?" Olivia asked still looking for the flash drive.

"I called the kids, and said good night." Elliot answered.

"You miss them?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, they're all growing up so fast." Elliot said, "Elizabeth has a boyfriend, against my wishes."

Olivia found the flash drive, then turned around towards Elliot. "She is sixteen," she said smiling.

"I know, but I already went through the teen years with Maureen and Kathleen. I can't imagine it'll be any easier with Lizzie and Dickie." Elliot stated

"And Kathy?" Olivia asked knowing she was pushing it.

"Maureen says she's dating a lot now," Elliot said, "I just hope she is happy."

"Yeah," Olivia said.

Kacy sat on her living room couch, looking at the number she had written down earlier. She was debating on whether or not to do this to Liv. _What if she actually loves him…more than she loves Elliot? Not possible, I knew it the moment I was transferred to this squad. I am putting Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson together damn it._ Kacy thought.

She dialed the number, it rang.

_Please tell me this is not the worst mistake of my life._

"Hello?" said the familiar voice.

"Hey Justin, it's Kacy, Olivia's friend."

"Oh hi," he said

"Hope I'm not intruding." Kacy said

"No, not at all, actually, I wanted to talk to you." Justin said.

This was unexpected, Kacy didn't know what to say.

"Really?" Kacy asked

"Yeah," Justin said

"About what?" Kacy asked wondering who Justin really was.

"I think it's going to be better said in person." He stated, "Can I meet you at a coffee shop? Where ever you'd like is fine with me."

"Okay?" Kacy said.

She told him where and then walked to her teenage daughter's room. She knocked, and opened the door. The girl was on her computer in the corner of the room.

"Jess," Kacy whispered.

Jessica turned around taking her headphones off. "Hmm?"

"I'm going out, watch the little one, okay?" Kacy said.

"K," Jessica said turning back to the computer.

This was not going as Kacy had planned. She was hoping she would just say that Olivia wanted her to break up with him. It is something Olivia would never do but he didn't know that.

She sat in a Starbucks sipping a mocha. She was preparing herself for what he had to say but then again, she had never been in a situation like this.

Pretty soon Justin walked into the coffee shop and sat down across from her.

"Thanks for meeting me here." He stated.

"Yeah," Kacy said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I like Olivia, a lot." He stated.

"Apparently you're dating her," Kacy said.

"She's putting up a barrier, Kacy." Justin stated, "I want to get past it."

"You are the strangest man I have ever met." Kacy stated, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

Justin got a questioning look on his face, "Okay?"

"There is this guy that we work with. He was her partner for eight years. You see she's in love with him, and she's only going out with you, because she thinks that he doesn't love her back." Kacy stated

"Are you serious?" Justin asked

"Yeah," Kacy said.

"I don't believe you!" Justin said.

"You want me to prove it?" Kacy asked

"Yes," Justin said

"Come by the squad at twelve tomorrow. You'll see everything you need to know." Kacy said.

"Deal," Justin said getting up and putting his hand out.

Kacy shook on it, then Justin left. Kacy leaned back in her chair with the coffee. "Operation Sabotage has now commenced." She stated smiling.

Reveiws make me happy! So keep em coming, please!


	3. She may or may not be evil!

**This chapter has much more E/O. Don't wory I promise this will lead to them being together.**

**Thanks everyone who is reveiwing!**

Happenings

Chapter Three

Something wasn't right, but Olivia didn't know what. Elliot and her were drifting farther and farther apart these days. It was different when she didn't spend at least eight hours of every day with him. They talked, but not as much as Olivia would like. Kacy was plotting something against her, but she didn't know what. Olivia figured that Kacy usually had her best interest at mind. So Olivia didn't worry, too much.

Olivia and Kacy had been stuck on a stake-out since two o' clock this morning. The bastard finally came home and they busted him. They were walking groggily into the precinct when Cragen walked up to them.

"Olivia, Kacy, you two need to catch a couple hours. You aren't going to be of any help if you fall asleep." Cragen said

They headed for the crib. "He has a way of warming you all over doesn't he?" Kacy asked sarcastically.

Olivia just smiled.

As soon as Olivia went to sleep, Kacy went back downstairs. She couldn't risk missing Justin. She was pretending to work on a file, when he came striding in. She glanced up and saw him, then she put her pen down. She walked over, "Ready to be proved wrong?" she asked

"It won't happen." Justin said, "Where is she?"

Kacy looked back at Elliot, he was typing up something on the computer.

"Elliot," Kacy said, "Can you go get Olivia please?"

"Yeah," Elliot said getting up.

Elliot walked quietly into the crib. He walked over to the bunk bed Olivia was sleeping on and sat down.

"Liv," Elliot said

Olivia's eyes flickered open as her hand landed on his knee. "Hmm?"

"Justin's here." Elliot said.

Olivia sat up right, "What? Why?"

"I don't know, he's downstairs with Kacy." Elliot said.

"You left him with Kacy." Olivia said climbing out of the bunk bed and heading downstairs. Elliot was right behind her.

"Why not?" Elliot asked

Olivia smiled, as she went down the steps. "It's Kacy."

"Ah point taken." Elliot said smiling too.

Justin watched them coming down the steps. There was no doubt in his mind, she liked this Elliot guy. Maybe Kacy was actually telling the truth.

Olivia walked up to him, "Justin, what are you doing here?"

"Uh," Justin stuttered.

What was he doing here? _Seeing if you're in love with your co-worker? _Justin though.

Kacy's eyes expanded, _Don't say something stupid!_

"Can we talk?" Justin finally spat out.

Olivia looked at Kacy with a questioning glance. "Sure," she said.

They walked out into the hall to one of the windows. Olivia sat down and he sat down next to her.

"So you came all the way down here to talk?" Olivia asked

"Actually, I came to break up with you." He lied.

Olivia wasn't expecting that, and he could tell. She usually broke up with the guys, not the other way around. Plus they usually said the classic lines. Like, I think we should start seeing other people, or I don't think this is going to work. Then Olivia would usually think, _of course it's not going to work, you're not Elliot._

She didn't know what to say. He was waiting for an answer, he probably expected her to ask why. He wanted her to want to be with him.

"Okay," Olivia said plainly.

What else was there to say?

"Okay?" he asked, disbelieving.

"What do you want me to say?" Olivia asked

"Nothing," he said standing up, "You've said enough."

He headed for the elevator. Olivia sat there on the windowsill, a little stunned at the way he broke up with her, then expected her be sad.

She shook her head and headed for the squad room.

Olivia sat down at her seat and sighed, leaning back.Kacy had her elbows on the desk, face in her hands.

"So what did he want to talk about?" Kacy finally asked

Olivia smiled, "He broke up me." She said amused.

Kacy raised an eyebrow, _That was easy._ "He broke up with you?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, "In a strange way."

Kacy figured she wouldn't push it. "Hmm," she mused going back to her email.

It was nearing the end of the day and Kacy knew she had to do something to get Elliot and Olivia together, to talk. She was tapping on her desk trying to figure out some elaborate way to get them trapped in the same place, forced to bond.

Olivia was getting ready to go, and Elliot offered to walk her out. Then an idea popped into her head, but she needed a diversion.

She needed to act quickly, "Liv," Kacy blurted out.

Olivia turned around, "Yeah?"

"Before you go can you check your email. I was having problems with my computer earlier and I'm not sure if the email I sent went through." Kacy said

Olivia looked over to Elliot, "I'll wait." He stated smiling.

Kacy was glad she took a class on computers and engineering because it was going to help her in this situation. She ran down stairs, to the control room. It was a good thing that Kacy made friends easily.

She went up to the big black security guard, pulling a fifty out of her back pocket. She hid it behind her back and stood in front of him.

"Detective Kacy Gallo," she said putting out a hand.

He looked down at her hand, "I've seen you around, what do you want?"

She discreetly showed him the fifty. "I'll give you this if you let me do one tiny thing."

"What?" he asked

"Freeze one of the elevators for like twenty minutes." Kacy said, "The building is almost empty who will it hurt?"

Kacy knew she was putting her job on the line but she didn't care. She was a scammer and that is how she got into the force anyways.

"Please, I'm just trying to do a friend a favor."

He walked her into the control room, where she sat down at the multiple screens. She saw Elliot and Olivia walking with each other to the elevator. They were laughing. Pretty soon they got into an elevator and the doors closed. Kacy smiled and pushed her self and the chair over to the elevator controls. The security guard was still towering over her. She turned elevator four from on to off.

"You're a sneaky little bitch." The security guard said.

"Yes, I know." Kacy said rolling over to the elevator screens.

Olivia and Elliot were talking when the elevator jolted. Olivia looked around waiting for it to move again.

"The elevator just stopped," Elliot said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, well the lights are still on so we know it's not a power outage." Olivia stated.

"I guess we're stuck here for a little while." Elliot said.

Kacy giggled, as she saw the looks on Elliot's and Olivia's faces. "This is so awesome…umm…"

"Pete," said the security guard.

"Pete." Kacy finished.

Kacy was absorbed in the little screen that showed Elliot and Olivia, talking to each other very confused.

Pretty soon, there was a clear of the throat behind her. Kacy's eyes expanded with a little bit of angst.

She whirled around in the chair to see Cragen.

"H-hi!"

"Olivia called me, from the elevator, you stopped." Cragen stated sternly, "Time to explain."

"Come on Captain, it was just a joke." Kacy said.

"Kacy, my office, and Pete, leave them in there a while longer then meet them at the bottom, and tell them that we we're having," he looked to Kacy, "Technical Difficulties."

"How long do you think it will take him to fix it?" Elliot asked.

"Who knows, at least help is on the way." Olivia said, fidgeting

"It's funny, this is really the only time we've been alone since you got your new partner." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I know," Olivia said, "We should hang out more."

"Okay, when we get out of here, we'll go have a drink."

"If we ever get out of here," Olivia said smiling.

"It was a harmless joke," Kacy said defending herself in Cragen's office.

"Well next time, you want to pull a "harmless joke" can you please warn me so I can prepare, to cover all of our asses. This could have been a whole lot worse."

"I know," Kacy said, "Can I go now?"

"Yeah," Cragen said

Kacy and Pete met them at the bottom. Olivia and Elliot came out, Pete told them that there were some technical difficulties.

"I heard from Cragen, why didn't you call me I was in the building?" Kacy said doing a great job of lying.

"Kacy, you would've laughed, then you would've left the precinct. We would've been in there all night." Olivia stated

Kacy smiled, "True."

_I'm such a backstabbing bitch, and I may or may not be evil. _Kacy thought

**I know you guys all think that Kacy is a backstabber, but she is doing what's best for Liv! Tell me what you think about it.**


	4. Bad Luck

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**

Happenings

Chapter 4

Olivia and Elliot were in a cop bar, both sipping beers. There was a slight awkward silence; some would've called it sexual tension. Others might say it was because they worked on different cases now, and had nothing to talk about.

Finally Elliot said the first thing that popped into his head. "Why did Justin come by the precinct today?"

An immediate smile came to Olivia's face, she was still laughing about that one. The smile made Elliot regret that he had asked the question until Olivia said, "He broke up with me."

Elliot's face softened a little, and then it was apparent that he was confused. "So why are you smiling?"

"It was the way he broke up with me." Olivia said

"Yeah, how?" Elliot asked

"I asked him why he came to the precinct and he said I came to break up with you. I said okay."

"You said okay?" Elliot asked a rhetorical question.

"What should I have said?" Olivia asked, "We weren't good together anyways?"

Elliot laughed, "No."

"Anyways," Olivia continued, "He got a little pissed after I said, what do you want me to say. Then he said, you've said enough, then stormed out."

She took another swig of her beer.

"He over reacted a little bit." Elliot said

"Are you saying I'm not worth the over-reaction?"

The words came out of her mouth before she even realized she was saying them.

"Well, if I was him, I wouldn't have broke up with you in the first place." Elliot said catching her gaze.

Olivia smiled and averted her attention to peeling the label off the beer that was in her hand. "That's good to know."

"Come on," he said getting up, "I'll drive you home."

Olivia looked up, then took a final swig of her beer. She got up as he handed her the jacket that had been laid on the back of the chair. "Thanks."

Olivia was having trouble unlocking her apartment door. She finally gave it a good push and the door opened.

"You wanna come in?" Olivia asked

"Sure," Elliot said.

He walked in, and went into the living room. Elliot was impressed at the apartment, for never being home, she kept the place clean.

"Make yourself at home, you want something to drink?" Olivia said, "I haven't been to the grocery store lately. So I have water and beer."

"Beer is fine." Elliot said considering he had only one at the bar.

Olivia disappeared into the kitchen. Elliot looked at the window and headed for it. He looked down to the street. He saw a car parked down the street, that had followed them home. He headed for the door and locked it as Olivia walked into the living room.

"Elliot, tell me you are trying fix the door." Olivia said

"No, come here." Elliot said heading for the window. Olivia put the beer on the in-table then followed Elliot.

She got to the window then peaked around the drapes.

"See that blue car?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Olivia said, "It was parked down the street from the bar."

"Someone is stalking you." Elliot said

"Or you." Olivia stated.

"What do you think they want?" Elliot asked

"Probably to kill us," Olivia said calmly.

Elliot looked at her with a bit of disbelief of that comment.

"I was kidding, El."

"I'm going to go check it out." Elliot stated

"Not alone," Olivia stated going back into the kitchen where she left her gun.

Olivia and Elliot got to the lobby of her apartment, Elliot pushed his gun back farther on his belt.

"Okay, we're gonna go out there and act casual like we're going to the store. Then when we get close we are going to approach."

They did as Elliot explained, but as soon as they got with in 20 yards the car drove off. They ran after it pretty soon they stopped and Olivia pulled out a pen. She repeated the license plate number and then wrote it on her hand.

"At lease we scared them off." Olivia said

"Yeah," Elliot said a little out of breath.

Olivia wrote the license plate number on a pad of paper by the phone. Elliot stood behind her with a beer.

"So are you going to be okay tonight?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Olivia said

"What if they come back? Maybe I should stay." Elliot said

"You know," Olivia said, "I can take care of myself. Plus they couldn't get that damn door open if they tried."

Elliot smiled, "Windows."

"I'll lock them." Olivia said

"If they break them?" Elliot asked

"Okay now you're just being paranoid."

"Well if you die, I have to get a new partner. Nobody puts up with me except you."

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel warm inside El."

"I know."

"Fine, linens are in the closet down the hall, you can sleep on the couch." Olivia said.

"Thank you," Elliot said walking for the closet.

Olivia came out of her room in her pajamas, which were a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top.

Elliot looked up from his perch on the couch, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

There was a thud and a slight scream, then a "shit". Elliot jumped up and ran for the kitchen. Olivia was on the ground clutching her head. He kneeled beside her.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot asked

"I slipped and fell, my head grazed the counter." Olivia explained.

She tried to get up, but fell back down with dizziness. Elliot caught her.

"Don't get up," Elliot said.

"How do you suppose I get back to my room?" Olivia asked

He adjusted himself so he could pick her up.

"Elliot," Olivia said, "I didn't mean that way."

She said that even though she did enjoy it. He carried her into the bedroom and gently set her down on the bed.

"Where's your pain reliever?" Elliot asked

Olivia reached over to her bedside table. She opened the drawer and pulled out the pain reliever.

"I'll go get the water," Elliot said.

**A little cheesy, tell me what you think and reveiw!**


	5. Good luck

Hey peoples. Thanks so much for the reveiws! Your guy's feedback is soo awesome. Keep em coming!

Happenings

Chapter 5

Elliot came into the room carrying a glass of water and a pack of ice. He handed her the glass.

"Thank you." Olivia said

Elliot went around the bed and climbed on the bed. He held the ice on her bump.

"It's been an eventful day." Olivia said.

"Yeah, getting stuck in an elevator, having someone stalk you, and you falling in the kitchen." Elliot said

"Yeah, I'm tired." Olivia stated

"You want me to go out in the living room?" Elliot asked.

"You know, there's another half of a king sized bed if you don't want to drag out all the linens. Plus I will probably have to clean them after you sleep in them because…you stink." Olivia said

"Oh you're cute." Elliot said

"Glad you think so," Olivia said getting under the covers then taking the ice pack from Elliot.

Elliot got off the bed and took his tie off then unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt. He took off his belt and climbed into the bed. He reached for the lamp and turned it off.

Olivia turned beside him.

"So, how is this any safer?" Olivia asked

"I sleep lightly and you don't." Elliot said.

"I see," Olivia said.

Elliot was having trouble sleeping. He was content having Olivia beside him. Pretty soon she sighed and rolled over close up to Elliot.

Elliot put an arm around her, and she snuggled closer.

Elliot's eyes flickered open for a second, there was light coming through the window. He looked to see if Olivia was still asleep. She wasn't in the bed.

He shot up out of bed, and went to look for her. Olivia was in the kitchen making coffee.

"What are you in such a hurry for, we don't have work today?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I guess, I forgot." Elliot said.

Olivia didn't buy it but she didn't say anything either. "So are you going to join me for breakfast?"

"You cook?"

Olivia smiled and pulled store-bought cinnamon rolls out where Elliot could see them. Elliot laughed, "I didn't think so."

Olivia scoffed and threw a towel at him.

"What time did you get up?" Elliot asked.

"An hour ago." Olivia stated, "I thought you were a light sleeper?"

"I was tired."

"Can I go take a quick shower, considering I stink." Elliot said

"Yeah, and I was kidding."

Olivia was on the couch drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Elliot came out of the bedroom, dressed in the same clothes he wore the day before. He was retying his tie.

"Shit, Olivia, I forgot I had to pick up the kids." Elliot said.

Olivia turned to face him. "Oh it's okay, go be with you're kids. Thanks for staying."

"Yeah, no problem." Elliot said, "I'll see you at work."

"Okay," Olivia answered.

He walked out the front door. Olivia looked at the window again.

A couple days later at work, Elliot asked to interrogate a suspect alone. Which was usually interpreted that he wanted to yell at the guy, and possibly beat the confession out of him.

Olivia watched through the two-way mirror. Kacy walked into the hallway that connected all of the interrogation rooms. She saw Olivia looking at Elliot interrogate.

Kacy quietly walked behind her quietly. "So when are you finally going to stop flirting with him and just admit that you like him."

Olivia turned around, "What?!"

"Olivia I've known you since I was three. You love him."

"Kacy, I do not." Olivia said, "What is with you?"

"Oh look it's the classic case of denial." Kacy said

"Kacy please." Olivia said, "drop it."

Kacy sighed, "Fine, have it your way."

She made a beeline for the squad room. Olivia hated to snap at her, but she knew Kacy would try to push them together. She loved him, but Kacy didn't need to know that, at least not yet.

Kacy was running low on ideas to make it obvious to the both of them, that they loved one another. She couldn't bear to watch them flirt for the rest of her career at SVU.

There was only one thing she could do, but it was slightly illegal.

Kacy entered the narcotics squad room. She walked over to the captain's office and walked through the door, knocking on the frame.

A hispanic woman looked up, "Kacy, what are you doing here?"

"I need a favor." Kacy stated.

"Oh no, Kacy." The woman replied, "No, no, no."

"What? Why?" Kacy asked

"Last time I helped you out, I got in a world of trouble."

"Oh come on, it was a slap on the wrist, Natasha."

"A slap on the wrist that got put on my record" Natasha replied.

"Please, this time nobody will find out." Kacy said

Natasha ran her finger along her coffee cup thinking about the consequences.

She sighed, "What do you need?"

Kacy shut the door behind her and sat down in one of the chairs that was set across from Natasha's desk.

"I need chloroform." Kacy stated.

"Leave," Natasha said plainly.

"Tasha," Kacy said, "Please."

"Why do you need chloroform." Natasha asked

"It's kind of a long story." Kacy asked.

"Talk fast," Natasha said

Kacy told Natasha about a Olivia and Elliot, and then she told her the plan.

Natasha rubbed her temples, "Kacy why do you meddle in other's lives?"

"They could be happy together." Kacy said, "I know in my heart that this is right."

"Fine, but you have to swear that you will not let anything bad happen."

Kacy laid her hand on a book that was resting on a desk, then she put one hand in the air.

"I, Kacy Gallo, swear that nothing bad will happen with the chloroform."

"Meet me on the roof, at six." Natasha replied.

"Thank you so much!"

Elliot was hovering over Olivia, as she searched the database of license plates. She was clicking away. Elliot decided to sit down next to her.

"Found it," Olivia said, "Car is registered to Nelson Daveys."

"Good," Elliot stated

"He was convicted for stalking ten years ago. He is on parole now." Olivia said

Elliot and Olivia both put there hand on the mouse at the same time. Elliot's hand landed on top, he pulled it away immediately. Olivia continued to click on the link that would take them to information about the case.

"Alright, so he stalked a police officer, what a surprise." Olivia said.

"So why you?"

"Who knows," Olivia said, "but to find out we have to get the file."

"I'll get it," Elliot said standing up, "Print out the info."

"Elliot, can we keep this between us?" Olivia said turning to face him.

"Olivia, he could have been planning to rape the other cop."

"Elliot, he won't."

"You're right, I won't let him, but you have to let me help you." Elliot said, "Why don't you stay with me, just until I know he is not following you."

"No, Elliot, it's okay." Olivia said

"Liv, please." Elliot said

Olivia looked into the computer screen debating. She wondered if she could deal with that. It was hard enough seeing him everyday, let alone spend the night with him.

"Fine," Olivia said

Kacy was on the roof, she was curled up by a sun roof. She heard the door open behind her, but she didn't move. Natasha came up and sat beside her.

"Did you have to choose the most freezing place in the city?" Kacy asked

"Okay, I'm leaving," Natasha said beginning to get up.

"No, no, please, I'm sorry." Kacy said.

"Here," she said throwing the chloroform in Kacy's lap.

"Thanks," Kacy said putting it in her jacket.

"You better not make me regret it." Natasha said getting up all the way.

"I won't." Kacy said, curling up more.

I need feedback please, reveiw! The more reveiws the more chapters


	6. Execution of a Plan

So I never remember to put that I don't own the SVU characters, maybe I'm in denial.

I don't own all of the characters!

Happenings

Chapter 5

Olivia watched a suspect in the interrogation room, he was pacing back and forth. It was some what annoying the way he was taking deep breathes and then letting them out slowly. He was sweating up a storm and Elliot didn't even turn the heat up.

Elliot walked up behind her, "Are you going home with me today?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to ask Kacy." Olivia said.

"Oh," Elliot said not letting the despair he felt show in his voice.

"He's at his breaking point, are you ready?" Olivia asked

"Let's do it." Elliot said

Kacy was asleep on top of her desk. Cragen stood over her, holding a file. He threw the file down on the desk with a little force to wake her up. She shot up looking for the source.

"Captain."

"Sleeping on the job?" Cragen asked

"Gosh, boss, I'm so sorry." She said starting to rummage through papers and rubbing her eyes.

"You know there is a bunch of unused bunks upstairs." Cragen said

"No, I'm fine." Kacy said

Olivia came by and sat down in her desk. She started on some paperwork. Cragen went back into his office and Kacy stared at Olivia, knowing something was wrong.

"What's a matter?" Kacy asked.

Olivia glanced up, "I'll tell you after work."

Kacy sighed to show that she didn't like to wait.

Olivia and Kacy walked along the crowded streets of New York. It was already starting to get dark. Olivia was going to ask Kacy if she could stay with her, then she remembered, that she would have to tell Kacy that she was being stalked. She didn't want to lie, but she felt it'd be okay to hold off the truth.

Olivia hated it when people constantly asked her if she was okay. So she decided to wait until he stopped stalking her. So instead of telling her, she just walked Kacy to her car.

The next day, Elliot and Kacy met at the coffee pot. Kacy was pouring sugar into her coffee. Elliot handed her the milk.

"Where's Liv?"

"She doesn't have to be here 'til eight." Kacy said

"Is she still at your place?" he asked

"Why would she be at my apartment?" Kacy asked

Elliot paused and looked up at Kacy to see if she was joking. "She didn't stay with you last night?"

"No, why would she?" Kacy said as Elliot ran out.

Elliot pounded on Olivia's door, "Come on, Liv, open up."

He waited for a few seconds, then he forced the door open. He walked around looking for her. He went into the bedroom and did a once-over. He walked into the bathroom, where he found her, half naked. She made an effort to cover up.

"Elliot!" Olivia said half pissed and half astonished.

He shut the door quickly. He waited on the bed to explain.

She came out of the bathroom in a robe. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Elliot said.

"You found me, naked." Olivia said

"Liv, I'm sorry." Elliot said

She disappeared into her closet.

"You know if you didn't want to stay with me you could have just said so." Elliot said heading for the door.

"Come on, El," Olivia said emerging from the closet, she noticed he was gone.

Olivia walked into work about ten minutes late. Kacy looked up from her paperwork smiling. Olivia sat down at her desk and started to organize it. She could feel Kacy's gaze, but she didn't look up.

Kacy was looking from Elliot and Olivia. She sensed the hostility, she knew she had to use the chloroform soon. She decided she'd use it that night.

Kacy's plan went astray when they got called in on a kidnapping. She figured, maybe this would help the situation.

They went to the scene of the crime, documented evidence, interviewed witnesses. Then they went back to the precinct to chase down leads. Kacy and Olivia were the lead detectives on the case. Since Elliot didn't have a partner, Cragen paired him the lead detectives.

They came out from the fathers home and Kacy climbed in the back of the car. Elliot protested but soon ended up in the front. It was quiet and Kacy didn't like it. So she decided that she would be a pest.

"So, you guys wanna tell me what happened this morning at the apartment?" Kacy said

"Nothing," they both said in unison.

"That sounded like a whole lot of something happened." Kacy said

Olivia looked back Kacy with an expression that said 'stop while you're still ahead.'

"You know it's good to talk about these things." Kacy said.

Olivia figured she'd talk to Elliot while he'd listen to her. "Elliot it's not like I didn't want to stay with you, I just was going to tell Kacy but then decided not to."

"Tell me what?"

"She's your best friend, you should tell her." Elliot said

"Tell me what?"

"Now she's going to flip out." Olivia said

"Tell me what!" Kacy said much louder this time.

"I'm being stalked." Olivia said

"Oh, I knew that." Kacy said.

"What?" Elliot said turning around in his seat.

"This guy keeps following us, in a blue car." Kacy said

"When were you going to tell me this?" Olivia asked

"When I saw him following you home, and I haven't yet." Kacy said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"You know you're a horrible friend." Elliot said.

Kacy slouched back into her seat, "That wasn't very nice."

Kacy found the perfect time to execute her little plan. Elliot and Olivia had made up so he offered to give her a ride to his place. Olivia agreed, after she hit the bathroom. Elliot went to go put files away and that left Kacy unsupervised. So she decided to walk fast.

It was late because they had just wrapped up the kidnapping case. The halls were empty so Kacy followed Olivia quietly down the hall. Soon after she ran up behind her and covered her mouth with the chloroform drenched fabric.

Kacy laid her gently on the ground and then ran off.

Elliot found Olivia five minutes later. He just came out of the squad room and saw her there. He ran and hit his knees, kneeling beside her.

"Olivia," he whispered, "Baby, wake up."

Kacy pretended not to know, and sauntered out into the hall way. She then walked up behind Elliot.

"What are you, oh my god." Kacy said, "What happened?"

"I don't know I just came out here and she was laying on the floor, unconscious." Elliot said.

"I'll call 911." Kacy said.

"Wait," Elliot said, "Do you smell that?"

"What?" Kacy asked getting on her knees by Elliot.

Elliot picked up a few strands of Olivia's hair that were a little wet. He held it up to Kacy. "Smell that."

Kacy leaned over and smelled it.

"Smells familiar but I can't place it." Kacy lied

"Chloroform," Elliot stated.

"Oh well, it must be her stalker." Kacy said

"Yeah," Elliot said, "I'll take her to my apartment. She'll be safe there."

Kacy pretended to be debating if she should let him take her home. Then she said, "Yeah, I guess that would be best."

"Okay." Elliot said beginning to pick her up.

Thanks for all the reveiws I appreciate them so much, please keep them coming. They are my inspiration to write a new chapter.


	7. Worth the wait

Okay, this may be short but, I had to get it out because I knew you guys were anticipating it, or at least I hope you were.

Special Thanks to: LivNelforever, thank you for your reveiws. It stood out to me because, I just loved that you told me what you liked about the story. Descriptive reveiws are always welcome, I put this chapter together for you.

Happenings

Chapter 7

Elliot quietly walked into his apartment carrying Olivia. He walked her into the bedroom and lightly set her down. He went into the bedroom then came out a while later, dressed in flannel pajama pants.

He got into the bed then made sure Olivia was covered up. When she was he laid down next to her, watching her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open at three o' clock that morning. Elliot felt her touch him, when she stretched. He rolled over to greet her. She looked up at him, and thought, _oh shit I slept with another co-worker and don't remember it!_

"Elliot, what am I doing here?" Olivia asked

"Somebody chloroformed you." Elliot stated.

Memories came flooding back to her. She remembered about the stalker and that she was heading for the bathroom when it happened.

"Oh yeah, they came up behind me." Olivia said.

"Honey, don't you think this is getting out of hand." Elliot asked propping himself up on an elbow.

"Honey?" Olivia asked

"Don't change the subject." Elliot said.

"It's not getting out of hand. He must be really stupid if he comes into a police station and decides to chloroform a detective."

"He got away with it didn't he?" Elliot asked

"Elliot, something doesn't add up." Olivia said rolling over, "You get some sleep."

Elliot stared up at the ceiling. He wished it wasn't that hard, their situation. He wished he could just sweep her up into his arms and kiss her. He would give anything for one kiss. She would too.

Elliot looked at the alarm clock, it was 3:40, he still wasn't asleep. He turned over.

"Liv," He whispered, "You awake."

"Yeah," Olivia said turning to face him, "It's cold in here."

"The heat is on." Elliot said, "Do you want another blanket."

"No, I'll probably just get hot." Olivia said

Elliot smiled, "Come here," he said pulling her closer.

She cuddled up next to him.

"Elliot," Olivia said, "Do you think Kacy chloroformed me?"

"Why would she do that?" Elliot asked rubbing her back.

"I don't know, it's crazy, forget it." Olivia said

Olivia was up at five, and Elliot was still warm underneath the covers. Olivia rubbed her arm trying to get warm. It wasn't working. She made some coffee, but soon got tired of the cold. So she went into Elliot's room and snatched a sweatshirt from his dresser.

She was on the couch sipping coffee and reading the paper when Elliot woke up at six. He came into the living room and walked up behind the couch.

"What time did you get up?" Elliot asked leaning on the couch.

"About five," Olivia said

He stepped over the couch and landed next to her. "Are you reading about the kidnapping?"

"Yeah," Olivia said

Elliot had gotten some yogurt out of the fridge and a few granola bars. He offered them to Olivia and took some for himself.

"What are you on a health kick?" Olivia asked taking them from him.

"I can get you something else." Elliot responded.

"No…honey." She said mocking him, "I just thought it was weird that you, a single man, have yogurt and granola bars."

"Kathleen is trying to get me to be healthier." Elliot said.

Olivia opened hers and started to eat. She soon realized that Elliot had a different kind.

"What kind do you have?" she asked

"Blueberry, banana." Elliot said

"Hmm, that's a combination I've never heard of." Olivia said

"Wanna taste?" Elliot asked holding out a spoon with some on it.

"Sure," Olivia said taking a bite, "Oh I'll trade you."

"No," Elliot said jokingly.

He held the yogurt above his head. She got up and grabbed for it.

"You're going to have to fight me for it." Elliot joked again

Olivia made another grab using Elliot for support. Pretty soon the yogurt fell, Olivia grabbed for it but lost her position and her and the yogurt fell straight into Elliot's lap.

"Well, I don't want it now." Olivia lied.

They both smiled at each other, and gazed into the other's eyes. They were lost in the moment. Before they knew it there lips were touching each others.

They leaned in, it was a smooth, gentle kiss. It was the most emotion they had experienced. Eight years of waiting and that is why Olivia pulled away.

"We can't do this." She stated.

"Olivia," he said

She got up, trying to get the yogurt off of her pants. She went into the kitchen to get a towel and Elliot followed.

"I'm sorry."

"Elliot it just can't happen." Olivia said taking a towel off the counter and wiping of her jeans.

"Olivia, please don't do this."

"It's against the rules, we could lose our jobs." Olivia said heading for the door.

"Come on, Liv, just stay for awhile. We can work it out." Elliot pleaded

Olivia reached the door knob, then paused. She turned, "Elliot, there is nothing to work out. We are going to go to work tomorrow and pretend this never happened.

Please, if you like the story, show your appreciation, I am not getting paid for this so reveiws are sorta my payment. So please please please reveiw. My goal is 28 total, by chapter seven, think you guys can do that? I hope so! You guys have 3 more reveiws to go! Oh and if I have typos could you guys tell me where and what. Thank You!


	8. Not as planned

**Come on girls (maybe guys too but I doubt it.) I needed one more reveiw to get to my goal. Well, I got more reveiws on a chapter than I have ever gotten so I guess I should be happy.**

Here you guys go.

Happenings

Chapter 8

Kacy walked into the squad room with coffee the next morning. She passed through the middle of the desks and said, "Hi guys."

That's when she knew something was wrong. Olivia just replied hi, without looking up and Elliot nodded.

Kacy sat down at her desk, _the chloroform was supposed to bring them together, not pull them apart._

Kacy got a chance to address the issue when Cragen, sent them out on a stake-out. As soon as they were mostly alone in the hallway, Kacy asked, "What the hell happened last night?"

"You tell me, you're the one who chloroformed me." Olivia said with certainty.

"Hey, I just knocked you out, whatever happened from there is one hundred percent your responsibility." Kacy said pushing the button for the elevator.

Then Olivia came to a short realization. "You stopped the elevator too." She stated

Kacy smiled, making Olivia aware that she was proud of herself. "Yeah, you should meet Pete. He is so nice, for a few bucks he let me stop it."

The doors to the elevator opened.

"Kacy," Olivia said annoyed with her.

They both walked into the elevator.

"What?" Kacy asked innocently, she didn't wait for an answer, "So what happened last night."

Kacy totally ignored the uniformed officer that was taking a ride down with them.

"Kacy, not here."

"You're so particular." Kacy stated

It was about a minute later when their feet met the sidewalk and Kacy was at it again.

"So what happened?" Kacy asked getting the keys out of her pocket.

"We…." Olivia said as Kacy gestured for her to talk faster. "Kissed."

Kacy got the biggest smile on her face, "Oh my god! I am so good, don't you think I'm good."

"I think you're a pest." Olivia said getting into the car.

Kacy got into the car also and started the ignition. "So I need details!"

"It's not that big of a deal, we woke up in the morning and he gave me yogurt and a granola bar and had some of his own."

"Wait what kind of single man has yogurt and granola bars on hand?" Kacy asked

Kathleen put him on a health kick. Anyways, he let me taste the blueberry he had, then I stated I wanted some. He tried to keep it away from me. I reached for it and next thing I knew, the yogurt and I were in his lap, then we kissed."

"Thank god for yogurt," Kacy said, "Wait, so how did it go from kissing to you guys hardly talking today?"

"I told him that I couldn't do it." Olivia said.

"What, why would you do that?" Kacy asked

"Kace, it's against the rules, we could both lose our jobs."

Kacy sighed, she knew she could never dispute that. It was against the rules and they could lose their jobs. Kacy thought it was worth it, if they loved each other that much.

The stake-out ended by noon, and they went back to the squad room. They went in and sat down as normal, Kacy started to log on to her computer and Olivia started back to the paperwork.

A few minutes later, Cragen appeared in his doorway and said, "Olivia, Kacy, in my office now!"

They both looked at each other with 'What I do?' expressions. They both quietly got up as Munch and Fin stared at them from the corner.

Kacy and Olivia came into the office. Then Kacy was prompted to close the door, and she did as she was told. Olivia ended up leaning against the bookshelf and Kacy was standing behind the chair.

"You two want to tell me why Elliot put in a request to transfer to Queens SVU this morning?" Cragen asked

Olivia's eyes expanded with surprise, "He quit?"

Kacy smiled, "Oh how sweet."

Cragen and Olivia both looked at her simultaneously, with blank faces. Kacy back pedaled, "I-I mean that's ….too…bad."

"You two better get your act together because I tired of my squad hopping around the truth like a bunch of idiots." Cragen said angrily.

"Olivia," Kacy said nervously, "I think you should tell him."

"Kacy!" Olivia said.

"Detectives!" Cragen said.

He was getting too old to sort these things out. So he figured he'd let Olivia fix it.

"Olivia, you have an hour, to find Elliot and convince him to change his mind. Got it?"

"Captain, can I g---" Kacy started to say but then was interrupted by Cragen.

"Kacy you can stay here and finish the Bebury case." Cragen said.

"Capt. With all do respect, I don't know if I can change Elliot's mind in an hour."

"Fine hour and a half." Cragen replied.

Olivia sighed, why did he have to make things so damn complicated?

Olivia got to Elliot's apartment and she rapped on the door. She waited impatiently for an answer. A few seconds later, Elliot came to the door.

"I take it you heard." Elliot said

"Yes, I've heard!" Olivia said

Elliot was confused, this wasn't the response he was expecting, but then again, he didn't know what to expect.

"Olivia, you said it yourself, it's against the rules, we could lose our jobs. Well now there are no rules, and I don't work there anymore, so what's keeping us apart."

"I didn't want you to quit your job. Believe it or not I like working with you." Olivia said

"So what do you expect me to do Liv. See you everyday and just dwell on the fact, that I could have had you."

Olivia looked away, tears were forming in her eyes and she was trying to not to let one slip.

"Liv," Elliot said, "Don't be mad."

"I have an hour to convince you to come back." Olivia said a little hoarse.

Elliot grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll fix it."

He kissed the top of her hair. "Next time we kiss can you not run out on me though."

Olivia looked up smiling, "Who said there was going to be a next time."

"I did." Elliot said right before he kissed her.

This one had even more passion because both of them needed it. Elliot tightened his grasp around her. Her hands went up to his neck to pull him closer.

He pulled her backwards onto the couch, but their lips never lost contact. Olivia's hand went down the nape of Elliot's neck.

Elliot finally broke apart. "You have a whole hour?"

Olivia smiled, "El," she said

"I don't want to go back to normal," Elliot said, "Not yet."

He held her against him.

"So, what's the plan?" Olivia asked propping herself up on his chest.

"I don't have one yet." Elliot said.

"Well I think the first thing we should do is tell Cragen that you've changed your mind." Olivia said.

"Alright." Elliot said

Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room. Elliot headed for Cragen's office and Olivia wished him good luck.

Kacy who was sitting on Fin's desk held out her hand. "20 bucks please."

"Damn, girl." Fin said taking out his wallet.

Olivia walked over, "Are you guys betting, again?"

Kacy turned around, "We were betting that you and Elliot would come back here not fighting anymore. Fin lost."

Olivia shook her head and went to sit down. Kacy went to her own desk and pulled legal pad out. She wrote Did you guys kiss and make up?

She passed it over the desk to Olivia. Olivia wrote, Kacy!

I can't help it. It's in my genes, so did you?

Yes.

Oh write down the details!

Olivia took the piece of paper off the pad and crumbled it up. She tossed it in the trash. Kacy looked at her with her bottom lip sticking out. Olivia smiled.

Olivia and Elliot met in the crib later after work was done. Olivia was laying down on a bunk and he was sitting on the one across from her.

"So why are we up here?" Olivia asked

"I wanted to talk to you." Elliot said

"El, how is this going to work?" Olivia asked, "IAB is going figure out eventually."

"That is why I applied for a transfer." Elliot said.

"I don't want you to transfer." Olivia said.

"I know but what are we going to do?" Elliot asked

It was quiet for awhile, while they thought. Olivia broke the silence, "We could talk to Kacy, she seems to have an answer for everything." Olivia said jokingly.

"Yeah she does." Elliot said.

It was quiet for awhile, then something hit Olivia.

"Kacy could help us." Olivia said sitting up.

"What?" Elliot asked

"Kacy, her dad is friend's with a guy in the IAB. Kacy dated him for awhile in before she was a cop, he still loves her."

"Well, how did they break up?" Elliot asked

"Kacy didn't want to tell her dad about him." Olivia said

"Won't that open old wounds for Kacy?" Elliot asked

"It's Kacy, she likes a good challenge." Olivia replied.

Olivia and Kacy were sitting on Kacy's couch. Olivia had a coke and Kacy was trying to pry information about her and Elliot out.

"Yeah, Elliot and I were hoping you'd do something for us?"

"Anything," Kacy said

"Talk to your IAB friend?" Olivia asked

"No!" Kacy said putting her hands up.

"Why not?" Olivia asked

"Liv, I'm sorry, but he was the worst break-up I've ever been through. I don't think I can do that again."

Olivia sighed, "I understand."

It was quiet for a few seconds. Olivia took a sip of her soda.

"You loved him huh?" Olivia asked

Kacy looked up, "Yeah, he was the love of my life."

"So, why not tell your dad?" Olivia asked

"We were caught up in the moment, I started to unbutton his shirt, he said he wanted it to be special. Then I remembered, I could never fully have him until I told my dad, and then I remembered a cop going out with someone in the IAB is very tabooed in our business. I told him that I couldn't sneak around and we could never be a couple." Kacy said "He called me with apologies after that, thinking he had done something wrong. I told him it wasn't him and it was me, then we broke up."

"I'm sorry Kace." Olivia said

Olivia was on the phone with Elliot on the way to her apartment. He was asking about how it went with Kacy.

"Elliot, she can't do it." Olivia said

"Why the hell not?" Elliot asked

"She loved him," Olivia said.

That shut Elliot up.

"Elliot, I don't think I can do this. It's already interfering with the job." Olivia said

"Olivia," Elliot said

"El, if you can think of a way that we can be together and work together at the same time. We'll do it, but for now, it's just too much."

Elliot was quiet, "El," Olivia asked

"Yeah, okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work." Elliot said

As much as Olivia wanted to say I love you, but instead she said, "okay bye."

"Bye," Elliot said

**Okay, guys I know that didn't go as you girls would have liked but Elliot is going to fix it, I swear!**

**So please review! My goal is 7 reveiws for this chapters, that means 34 total. Please Please Please! and Thank you!**


	9. Forevermore

**Okay girls, I expect rave reveiws on this one!**

Happenings

Chapter 9

Elliot watched Kacy come down the stairs headed out to the hall. Elliot got up and followed him.

"Kacy," he yelled down the hall.

Kacy turned around looking for where the voice came from. Elliot caught up with her.

"I need to talk to you," he said

"Well talk," Kacy said

"I can't, not here." Elliot said

"Then where?" Kacy asked

Elliot thought for a minute, "Uh, meet me at your car, at the end of the day."

Kacy walked up to Elliot who was perched at her car. She leaned up against the car right next to him.

"So what do you need drugs or something? You are sure acting like it." Kacy said.

"No Kacy, I don't need drugs." Elliot said, "I didn't think I looked like a junkie."

"Looks can be deceiving." Kacy said, "So let's get down to business, what do you want?"

"I need you to talk to your IAB friend." Elliot said

"Olivia already asked me and I gave her my answer." Kacy said, she pulled her jacket around her tighter.

"I know, but I need you to do this for me." Elliot said, "She's avoiding me because, it's Olivia, she can't risk her job. Kacy…I need her."

Kacy rolled her eyes, then sighed. "What do you want me to do, walk up and say, I broke your heart, wanna help me out, with something that could get you fired."

"I'd prefer if you wouldn't." Elliot said

Kacy shook her head, "I'll do it."

Elliot smiled, "Thank you, you won't regret it, I promise."

Kacy did a nervous exhale; she was pacing in the hall of his apartment building. She didn't know if she could do it. _Pros; he's hot, cons; he may hate me, he's hot, and what if he asks me out. _She thought.

She paced some more. She closed her eyes, and then opened them. She walked over to the door and knocked.

He opened the door, "Hello, oh my god? Kacy?"

"Yep, it's me." Kacy said

"Well come here girl." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug.

He took her into the apartment; she sat at the bar as he went into the kitchen.

"What brings you to my apartment?" He said pouring some wine.

"I need a favor; well actually my best friend needs a favor." Kacy said

He sat down next to her handing her a glass.

"Yeah," he said, "Anything for Kace."

She smiled lightly, "My friends are two detectives, they are in love, and we were kind of wondering if you'd cover for them, because, my friend Olivia, won't go out with this guy Elliot until she knows she isn't going to lose her job."

"Hmm, I might be able to avert the Bureau's attention, but it comes with a price." He said smiling.

_Here we go._ Kacy thought.

"What would that be?" she asked coolly.

"Friday night, eight o' clock? Fancy restaurant you, me." He asked

"Josh, I don't know." She said

"Come on its just dinner with an old friend." He said, "No commitment, I get my dinner, your friends get permanently over looked by the system."

"Friday at eight it'll be." Kacy said.

Kacy dialed Olivia's phone while driving. She turned her stereo down so Olivia could hear her.

"Benson," Olivia said professionally.

"You so owe me!" Kacy stated

"What for?" Olivia asked

"I talked to Josh; he says that he'll do it…for a price!" Kacy said

"Wait, I thought you weren't going to talk to him." Olivia asked

"Elliot is more persuasive, than you." Kacy said

"Elliot talked to you?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, Liv, I really have to admit you got a catch, he's handsome and he loves you." Kacy said

"So, what's the price?" Olivia asked

"Dinner," Kacy said

"What like a gift card?" Olivia said not getting it.

"No, he want's to take me out to dinner." Kacy said the annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Well Kace, you loved him. This could turn into something more permanent."

"Oh-liv-e-ah! I did not want it to turn into something more permanent. I had to get over him once, remember?" Kacy said

"Yes, I remember." Olivia said, "But Kacy, you can't hide from love. Sooner or later it will come up and bite you on the ass."

Kacy did a drawn out sigh. "I hate it when you're right."

"That's only because it happens so often." Olivia said

"Now you're pushing it." Kacy said

"I know," Olivia answered.

Olivia knocked on Elliot's door. She heard footsteps, then four locks unlocking then the door swung open.

"What are you preparing for a burglar?" Olivia asked stepping in and looking at his door.

"Just want you to feel safe." Elliot said

"El, I don't have that many locks on my door and I'm a woman." She stated

"Liv, the only one who can open your door is you." He said.

She gave him a dirty look.

"So I heard you talked to Kacy." Olivia said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, are you mad?" Elliot asked

Olivia looked up, "No why would I be?"

"Just cause I went behind your back to do it." Elliot replied, he sat down next to her.

"Well, it worked." Olivia said

"It did?" Elliot said

"Mmhmm," Olivia said smiling

"Oh, Liv! That's great!" he said smiling.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "So…" he said, "We can be…us now?"

Olivia kissed him, straddling one of his legs as he fell back on the arm of the couch.

"We can be more than us." Olivia said

He started kissing her smoothly and briskly. He caressed her firm butt. Olivia started to unbutton his work shirt. He grabbed her hand, "Hmm, not yet."

Olivia eased off, "What?"

"I want it to be special." He said

Olivia thought for a second, "I could go get the yogurt," she said with a seductive grin.

He laughed at her, "Baby, I want it to be meaningful. Something you'll always remember."

"Unforgettable." Olivia replied.

"Yes," Elliot replied.

"Okay," Olivia said smiling.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, El."

**Next is the love scene!**

**Don't forget to reveiw!**


	10. Unforgettable

**This is horribly long, but I hope it is worth it. Sorry for the long wait.**

Caution: Some content may not be suitable for all readers.

Reader discretion is advised.

Happenings

Chapter 10

Kacy watched Olivia and Elliot come in at the same time. They were both smiling. Kacy pulled the file up to her face and pretended to read it, to hide a giggle.

Olivia sat down, "Are you pretending to read again?"

Kacy's eyes peaked over the folder. "Maybe." Kacy answered.

Kacy pulled out her legal pad again. She scribbled something down and handed it to Olivia. Olivia read it.

_Did he get laid?_

Olivia looked up at Kacy with surprise. She tore the sheet off and crumbled it up again.

Kacy, Olivia, and Elliot looked at the suspect they had in the interrogation room. He had killed three women, sodomized and raped their corpse.

"We have to break him." Kacy said.

"Yeah, but how?" Olivia asked

"Combine our scare tactics." Kacy said, "Elliot turns up the heat, I click a pen, which is quite annoying."

"I know," Olivia said

"Liv can do that whole, get in the face thing."

"Okay, we do our tactics, and then gang up on him." Elliot said

"I'll get my pen."

Kacy opened her desk drawer, and pulled out a bunch of pens. She carried them over to Fin and Munch.

"Which one of these is most annoying?" She asked

Fin a couple up and started clicking them, Munch followed.

"Are you going to annoy the suspect again to coerce a confession?" Munch said

"Yep," Kacy answered

"Poor guy." Munch said.

"The black one is driving me up a wall." Cragen said behind Kacy.

Kacy took it away from Fin, "Can you put those back in my desk please."

Kacy sat in the corner clicking her black pen. Elliot had turned the furnace up and it was starting to get hot. Olivia sat down at the table; her chair was pointed at the suspect. Elliot sat in the corner opposite of Kacy.

"So, when was the first time you saw a dead corpse?" Olivia asked, looking through the file.

"I was twelve." He said

"Who was the dead corpse?" Olivia asked

"My sister," he stated

"That must have been hard for you." Olivia said

"Not really." He said plainly.

"And Jessica," Olivia said throwing a picture of her in front of him. "You killed her, then raped her. Did you feel bad about that?"

"No, because I didn't do it."

"Yeah, Derek, I bet you did." Elliot said, "Then you raped her."

"You're a disgusting son-of-bitch." Kacy said moving closer, still clicking her pen.

"You slit her throat then you waited, for her to bleed out to death. Then you admired her for a while, got cleaned up then raped her, sodomized her, cleaned up again. "

Kacy clicked faster this time.

"Then, you figured it was fun," Kacy started in, "You found, Alese, she was pretty, smart. I guess you could say, she was your type. Then you followed her home, then did the same thing. Killed, raped, sodomized."

"So prove it," he said

"Oh we are," Kacy said, "See you cleaned everything, but you missed something. The second victim Alese, she had just changed her vacuum bag. So when you vacuumed you brought up one of your hairs. So those hairs are being analyzed, and they are getting DNA."

She stopped clicking her pen for a second, "Three women, all of them dead, all because of you," then she started up again. Click, click, click.

"Would you stop!" he yelled.

Kacy looked at him, "What this?" she said clicking the pen, once.

"Yes," he said distressed

Kacy pretended to not be doing it on purpose. "I think it's a soothing sound don't you, Benson?" Kacy said holding out the pen.

"Yeah," Olivia said taking the pen and clicking it, "Sounds…hmm."

"Therapeutic?" Kacy finished for Olivia.

Olivia kept clicking.

"It's hot in here," he whispered

"Oh," Kacy said, "That's too bad."

Elliot stood up, "I'll turn it down." He said opening the box and flipping it to 100 degrees.

"We'll leave you alone for awhile," Kacy said, "Think about what you've done."

Kacy winked at them and they all walked out.

"So," Elliot said, "He's not breaking."

"I'll give him twenty minutes, then I'll go back in there with the pen."

"Actually I think I have something more…irritating." Elliot said.

The three detectives were up in the crib. Elliot was looking for something in his locker. He pulled out a toy.

"A spin toy!" Kacy said

"I took it away from Elizabeth, a couple years ago, before I went to work. Stuffed it in this locker.

"Does it work?" Kacy asked

Elliot threw it to her. She gripped it, then pushed the button. The tassels spun around, as it made a loud sound.

"I love it." Kacy said, taking the toy and heading downstairs.

Elliot shut the locker. "She's such a kid."

"Well it's working, he was pretty damn annoyed when we left." Olivia said.

"Are you coming by tonight?" Elliot asked

A smile formed on her face, "I'll think about it."

"Well if you do come, I'm sure it's going to be unforgettable." He hinted.

Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Seven o' clock?" Olivia asked

"Whatever you want." He said

Kacy watched the toy spin and light up again. The guy groaned, he had his head down on the table. Kacy spun it again. He was sweating so bad that it really stunk in there. Kacy watched some sweat bead up then drop to the table.

She had a disgusted look on her face.

She spun the toy once more. He stood up, "Stop!!" he yelled picking up the table and pushing it out of his way.

"I did it, I did it okay?" he said moving slowly towards her. "Jessica was sweet she smiled at me when I said that I had to check her pipes. Alese, she was great, and Joanna, well I think I saved her from herself. Now, I'm going to do the same to you."

Kacy hit the wall, he took the toy away from her and threw it across the room. "You don't mess, with me. I took all that I could take."

Kacy was trying to pick out the good things of the situation. She closed her eyes, as he put his forearm against her throat and pressed down. He let off for a second, and she screamed. He put it back on this time more forcefully.

A few seconds later, Cragen ran into the interrogation room and pulled Derek off of Kacy. Derek was fuming with anger, as a uniform dragged him out.

"Kacy," Cragen said, "No more pens…or…toys."

"I got a confession, didn't I?" Kacy asked

"You got assaulted because of it." He said

Kacy rolled her eyes.

Olivia knocked on Elliot's door. He opened the door, holding two glasses of champagne. He handed her a glass, and invited her in. Olivia walked in and looked around, there were candles everywhere.

"You really out did yourself." Olivia said smiling, as he took her coat.

She walked farther into the living room, she realized there was incense and roses everywhere.

She turned around and pulled him to her, "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well, I had some help." He said

"Oh?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, you really think I did all this by myself?" he asked

"No," she said

"Don't get me wrong, I thought up everything." Elliot said, "Don't give her all the credit."

"Her?" Olivia asked weaving her fingers with his.

"Kacy, ordered the flowers, picked them up, she also brought all the candles, and the incense, her idea."

"Wow, who knew?" Olivia said.

"She also, made a music mix for us." He said

"Tell me she didn't put her punk music on it." Olivia said.

He smiled, "No babe, I told her what to put on it."

He picked up the controller to the radio and turned on the music. It played some classical/romantic music. He put the small controller in his back pocket.

Olivia smiled, "Nice,"

He took her hand and put it up around his neck, gesturing to dance. She danced with him, laying her head on his chest.

"Hey Liv." He asked

"Hmm," she asked sounding totally content.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elliot asked

Olivia looked up and decided to play stupid, "Do what?"

"Be…us, are you sure you want that?" Elliot asked

"Having second thoughts?" Olivia asked

"I just want you to be a hundred percent ready." He said, putting his lips to her forehead and kissing it, "I don't want you to ever regret this."

"Elliot, why would I regret it? I love you." Olivia said.

Elliot kissed her on impulse, again and again, gently, smooth. She put her hands to the back of his head, pushing him closer. They wanted each other, needed each other. Elliot broke away for a second.

"I love you so much." He whispered, out of breath.

They kept kissing, until they made it to the couch, where they fell back. Elliot broke away again. He pushed a couple of strands of hair out of her face.

Her hand slid down from his neck to unbutton his shirt. She was half way down his shirt when he pulled the controller out of his back pocket, he pointed it at the stereo and changed the song.

The intro of the song came on and Olivia immediately recognized it.

The song was Unforgettable by Natalie and King Cole.

Unforgettable

That's what love,

Unforgettable

Though near or far.

Like a song of love,

That clings to me.

How the thought of you,

Does things to me.

Never before,

Has someone been more.

Unforgettable,

In every way.

And forevermore,

That's how you'll stay.

That's why darling,

It's incredible,

That someone so unforgettable,

Thinks that I am unforgettable too.

No never before,

Has someone been more.

Unforgettable,

In every way.

And forevermore,

That's how you'll stay.

That's why darling,

It's incredible,

That someone so unforgettable,

Thinks that I am unforgettable too.

Elliot and Olivia made love.

**Okay, now I know you all probably hated that because I didn't give you all the wonderful little details. Tell me what you think please. I am aiming for 6 (I only got four on the last one!!)**

**I also need your guys opinon. Should I keep going with the story? and if I do, do you girls care what happens with Kacy and Josh or do you want me to leave that out?**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to reveiw.**


End file.
